


Will you be okay, Eyebrows?

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Summary: Pirate Marine SwitchAdmiral Black Leg Sanji gets kidnapped by using Nami as a hostage. The person who's tasked with rescuing him is none other than his own arch rival, Admiral Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.Will Sanji be okay? Or would Zoro be too late?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Admiral Black Leg! Admiral Black Leg! Emergency report! Emergency Report!"  
"You have sighted the Pika-Pika Crew at 4 o'clock distance of about 1100m. Right?"  
"Y-Yes, sir. The soldiers are all ready and awaiting your orders."  
"Wait until I come back. Everyone's on stand-by till that point. Ofcourse, prepare for battle and also make sure to arrest him when he falls into the sea."  
Sanji got up from his seat, put his justice cape over his shoulder, took a sea prism stone handcuff and set off for the ship.  
"Oh, look what we have here. Old Kizaru!"  
"Oo~! Admiral Black Leg!"  
"I'm sure you didn't plan on getting arrested, but well, you seem to have bad luck."  
Sanji just smiled at the tall, wispy man as he boarded the ship.  
"As scary as ever~! Admiral Black Leg!"  
Kizaru said in his, hummed and sluggish voice.  
"So, I assume asking you to not resist is futile?"  
"Is there a pirate in this world that will not resist when told not to resist?"  
Kizaru reflected himself and appeared above the ship. Sanji used his Sky Walk to follow him and a deadly fight of barrage of kicks had begun. Kizaru's light enhanced kicks versus Sanji's accelerated, Haki coated and fire enhanced kicks.  
"Speed is weight."  
He softly said as he tried to land a kick on Sanji with his logia type devil fruit powers.  
"Don't depend too much on your devil fruit, you old prune."  
Sanji put handcuffs on his legs as a retort to taking one of Kizaru's light speed kicks right in the gut. Sanji flew a long way, all the way to Sabaody Archipelago before he hit one of the mangroves to finally be able to hit the brakes.  
"Whew! That was quite the flight."  
He cracked his neck and looked at everyone who was looking at him.  
"It's Admiral Black Leg!"  
One of the girls shouted.  
"Oh! Look at him! He's so handsome!"  
The other one said as Sanji looked around to find a way to get back without having to skywalk all the way. He roamed around the place to find Shakki's bar, sat down, had a drink and chose to wait it out for a while.  
"Ray-san is at the human shop again."  
She chuckled.  
"Oh, that should be interesting. How does this sound? Marine Admiral Black Leg Sanji saves a beautiful maiden from being sold as a slave to the Celestial Dragons?"  
He dreamed and left off for the human shop waving to Shakki as he set out.  
"Yo, Disco."  
"A-A-Admiral B-B-Black Leg! W-Welcome to m-m-my human sho-uh... P-P-Public E-Employment Security Office!"  
"Don't play innocent with me, Disco. You have any delicate ladies in there? Who are waiting for me to rescue them?!"  
Sanji kicked him aside and proceeded inside.  
"Oh! Long time so see, Sanji-kun."  
Rayleigh sat there.  
"Yo! Rayleigh! I hope you get a good catch."  
Sanji winked at him as he kicked open cages of woman letting them out and removing their handcuffs.  
"W-W-Wait! A-A-Admiral-san! Th-Those are-"  
"Shut up, Disco. You should be glad I don't put you in jail for all this. I'm taking only the women and you better be listening to my instructions. The only reason you still have this shop is because somehow Fleet Admiral Jimbei allows you to sell evil bounty on their heads pirates as their punishment. So, you'd better keep your mouth shut. Got it?"  
Sanji said while constantly pulling on to Disco's moustache, which were more like whiskers at this point of time.  
"Oh, what are you doing here, Spiral Eyebrows?"  
A familiarly deep and hoarse voice echoed.  
"Hey! Do you see him?! That's Admiral Pirate Hunter!"  
One of the men pointed.  
"He's so wonderful! Look at that body!"  
Many of the other feminine onlookers fainted as they looked at him.  
"Heard that someone was cutting slack in their duties, turns out it wasn't your fault, with the amount of brains you have."  
Sanji sighed.  
"Shut up, you Spiral Eyebrow idiot."  
"Don't want to be told that by you, you Moss-headed stupidface!"  
"What did you say?!"  
Both of them looked at each other and almost flared up due the rage welling inside of them.  
"Will you guys stop?!"  
"Huh?"  
Both of them turned their heads towards the voice.  
"Oh! Vice Admiral Nami-san! Yes ofcourse."  
Sanji swirled around the, according to Sanji, beautiful, kind and compassionate lady who Zoro knew as a money-grabbing scummy and tangerine loving witch.  
"What do you want, witch?"  
"Oi, being an Admiral, would you attack a lady as well?"  
Sanji stopped Zoro's blade with his leg.  
"Don't butt in, Spiral Eyebrows."  
"I won't forgive anyone who hurts ladies, even if it's you, Marimo-head."  
Sanji retaliated and Zoro was now furious. It was because of this stupid Spiral Eyebrows that Nami got away with so much more than she should've.  
"Tsk. I have work to do."  
Zoro said and picked up all the unconscious Pirates with bounties on their heads and dropped them off at the human shop, and handed the money to Nami.  
"All of it better reach the poor towns that it is for."  
Zoro threatened her.  
"Do you want to get filleted, Marimo-headed monster?"  
"Try it if you want to. You think someone with spiral eyebrows can do that?!"  
"You have some nerve going against someone from the human species being a moss."  
Both of them tried their hardest to keep smiles on their faces to make it look like friendly banter, but their battle stances, baring teeth and low growls definitely just increased the tension in the air.  
"Admiral Pirate Hunter Sir. The ship is ready for departure."  
"Okay."  
Zoro turned around.  
"You're here alone, aren't you, Spiral Eyebrows?"  
Zoro smirked at him.  
"Shut up, Marimo brute."  
Sanji snarled at him.  
"Get this one to our ship. Handcuffing is also okay."  
Zoro commanded.  
"Don't push you luck, algae head."  
"What did you say, Curly idiot?"  
"What you heard, Stupid Marimo."  
"I dare you to say that again."  
"I'll say it as many times as you want."  
They walked towards the ship together as the soldiers followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, Onigiri for you sir."  
A marine soldier offered Zoro as he sat in his cabin.  
"Thanks, but now that, Shit Cook, is here, would I not take advantage of that?"  
He looked at Sanji who smoked his cigarette with his legs on the table.  
"Shut up, idiot Marimo. The usual? Plums and meat?"  
"Don't forget-"  
"Saké. I know."  
Sanji stood up and rested his manteau on the chair, rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to the kitchen.  
"B-B-But sir, is it okay for an Admiral to-"  
"He might be an Admiral for you people, he's still the same dumbass Cook for me."  
Zoro smirked.  
He leaned his head back thinking about all the times they had spent together from the time they had joined. How casually he went to Sanji's house just for the food and saké, how they quarreled but supported each other to move forward, how they came up with time limits and sank entire fleets of pirate ships together.  
"Oi, here. Graze up."  
Sanji dropped his plate in front of him, went outside and lit another cigarette.  
"Admiral! Admiral! It's the Magu Magu Crew!"  
"Why are you giving it to me? Magu Magu is Luffy's responsibility."  
"They're asking for you. They have a hostage."  
"A hostage?"  
Sanji took the *den den mushi*.  
"It's me. What do you want, Akainu?"  
"If you want this Vice Admiral to be returned safely, you have to give yourself up and come here."  
"You bastard."  
Sanji instantly read the situation, left the *den den mushi* and Skywalked to Akainu's ship. He alighted and immediately saw Nami who was in a cage with a knife at her neck.  
"Sanji-kun!"  
She called out from the cage.  
"You bastard."  
Sanji's anger was now at it limits he instantly burned up into flames. He kicked the cage open and got Nami out of it. Sanji turned around to kick one of the small fries if the cr-  
"Don't resist, Black Leg. You know what I can do."  
"Let her go, Akainu."  
Sanji growled at him.  
Nami screeched as as he touched her with his hand, that was now magma.  
"Damn! You bastard!"  
Sanji kicked against the bars but they didn't even bend for him to slip through this time as if they had always intended for Sanji to be the target rather than Nami.  
"Stay there quietly. We'll hand her over."  
Akainu threatened.  
Zoro saw all of this and understood why the blond wasn't resisting when he saw Nami walk the plank.  
"You're pathetic, getting yourself captured like that despite being a Vice-admiral."  
He said to Nami, his eyes locked on to the cook. Sanji and Zoro made an eye contact for a while, both of them just looked at each other intently, without a word.  
Zoro sighed and immediately cut the plank.  
"Unfurl the sails. To Starboard. We're leaving."  
"Oi! Zoro! What are you saying?! Sanji-kun is still in that-"  
"Shut up. It is what he wants."  
"How do you know that?! You didn't even-"  
"It is, what he wants."  
Zoro ordered a small medical team and an elite sailing team to go to Nami's ship and help them out and went back to his cabin.  
"How are you planning to-"  
Nami opened her mouth just to be shut up by Zoro.  
"I have his Vivre Card."  
"Sanji-kun has a Vivre card of himself?"  
"Yeah."  
Zoro sighed.  
"Taaka. That Stupid Spiral Eyebrows Bastard! Always getting into situations like this!"  
"Sir, we have finally established contact with Fleet Admiral Jimbei."  
"Good."  
Zoro reported the entire situation to Jimbei over the *den den mushi*.  
"Zoro, you know Sanji more than anyone else. What do you think is the best course of action?"  
"That stupid Curly Eyebrows is never going to ask for help or anything. He will take everything upon himself, Selfish bastard. You're going to have send someone to rescue him obviously, but he might be using some strategy or something like he did at Enies Lobby and stuff. So, I can't say anything until I actually see the situation."  
"Great. I'm leaving that to you Zoro."  
"Wha-? J-Jimbei! Why do I have to-! Jimbei! Jimbei! Listen-! Taaka! Now I've to go rescue that stupid Curly-cook."  
"Should we turn the ship, Admiral?"  
"No. Keep going. Get to the headquarters and get Nami's team back to normal. Give me a small crew until the next island, and I'll go get the cook alone."  
"N-No! Wait! Zoro! I'll come with you too! I have to-"  
"You have messed up once. If you get captured again, there will no point in going and I might get captured as well. This is shameful enough."  
Nami couldn't riposte. Zoro was right. She would only be in the way.  
Zoro unsheathed the Wadō Ichimonji, and turned the scabbard to face down. Sanji's Vivre card came floating down.  
"Sah, what are you just standing around for? Get me a small boat."  
Two soldiers got into the boat hurriedly along with Zoro and rowed him all the way to the island.  
"Be careful while going back. Get into disguises. If you guys are found out as just two marines, then you'll be an easy target."  
Zoro warned and instructed them before sending them off.  
"Now, let's start. Where are you Stupid Spiral Eyebrows?"  
Zoro looked at the Vivre card and he thought he had noticed something, but he shrugged it off as imagination. He kept following the Vivre card in a straight line.  
"Huh?"  
There was a clock tower in his way. He drew his sword and sliced it in parts and walked right through it to go straight in following the Vivre card.  
After a while of walking, Zoro had cut numerous trees along with a few dozen residential and commercial structures.  
Zoro came near the shore of the island, put his katanas on his head, held the Vivre card in his hand and sliced any ships that might come in his way while swimming.  
"Hmm? So, it wasn't just my imagination. I'll kill you if you die on me like this, Shit Cook."  
Zoro continued as he realized that the Vivre card had started disintegrating.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's that attitude now, Ad-mi-ral-san?"  
Akainu laughed as he stood outside Sanji's cage.  
"Y-you... W-won't g-g-get... Away with this... A-Akainu."  
"Oh? That's to be expected from an Admiral."  
He continued his scornful and insulting laughter as he dropped magma at slow rates on Sanji's bare body.  
Each drop of boiling lava scorched Sanji's pale skin getting out a cry which Sanji withheld. He couldn't give Akainu that satisfaction of seeing him in pain.  
"Aww! Are you in pain Admiral?"  
He leaned in and knelt down or reach Sanji's level.  
"Tch. L-L...ike a scum l-l-like you... could..."  
Sanji smiled a proud smile as he spit on Akainu's face.  
Sanji couldn't do anything else, his hands were cuffed to the side spread apart and he knelt down in the cage as he couldn't even stand now, but the least he could do now was to still stand by his will. He wouldn't let Akainu ever have the satisfaction, the joy of seeing a proud warrior, an ally of Justice, a power that stood to protect the weak fall into despair by his hands.  
"How dare you?!"  
Akainu dropped a large dribble of magma which creeped down slowly Sanji's chest burning down everything in it's wake.  
"P-Pre...pare t-to reg...ret th-thi..."  
Sanji smiled.  
Akainu's eyes widened in horror and confusion. He was doing everything he could but Sanji's will just wouldn't break or fall!  
"Do it."  
His right hand man immediately appeared with a spiked glove and punched Sanji in the gut.  
"Th... Tha...nks."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"M... My l-lun...gs were fi....filling up..."  
He managed gasping and coughing.  
"Shut up."  
Akainu kicked his face swelling and bruising it until noone could figure out it was Sanji anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but it becomes easier to understand when you don't have to change the perspective or situation or POV mid-chapter, doesn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm here to get you, Shit Cook."_  
Zoro stood on the shore and saw his goal on the other side of a turbulent and perilous river that was ready to drown everything that came in contact with it.  
"Quite the place, Akainu. Very unwelcoming. Just my type."  
He said and jumped into the current with a smirk on his face. Every time, Zoro tried to go ahead the waves pushed him back, as if keeping him away from the establishment. That was to be expected. Akainu was one of the most renowned pirates for him cruelty and torturing victims. Even nature wouldn't want anyone to suffer from the hell that he was.  
Zoro could feel the Vivre card getting smaller and smaller by the second, but the more he tried the more he realized how strong the current was. A human could possibly never match up with a force of nature.  
Zoro climbed back up on the shore.  
"I feel bad for you, river. If I were you, I wouldn't stand in my way."  
He announced drew his swords.  
"Santoryuu Ougi: Rokudo no Tsuji*"  
Zoro drew his swords and the river had calmed down. The currents were flowing smoothly. Zoro for into the river and crossed it finally landing on the island where Sanji was being held captive. There was no sound, not a single sound. No sound of the wind, no sound of leaves rustling, no footsteps, nobody working on anything... No sounds at all.  
Zoro stepped towards the entrace and-  
"Small fries get out of the way."  
Zoro warned them, but they charged at him thinking their numbers was their advantage.  
"No matter how many ants attack, the survival will always be the lion's."  
Zoro enlightened them as he walked through the almost shower of people that he had defeated.  
Zoro walked into the establishment which seemed like an abandoned factory inside the skull of a giant monster with horns.  
"Oi! Cook! I'm here to get you! Play time's over! Come back now!"  
He called out but all he could hear was the echo of his own sounds.  
Sanji had been sensing him through his Observation Haki, but listening to Zoro's voice put him at ease. Even the dripping magma didn't hurt as much for his heart had been soothed. Now, his face didn't have the proud, winning smirk but it had changed to a more relieved and happy smile.  
 _"Will that lost Marimo even reach here?"_  
He laughed at himself with the jokes that he was cracking in his situation when some of the leftover lava had started solidifying on his body.  
"Oi! Cook! I know you can hear me!"  
 _"Damnit! His life signals so weak! It's almost like he's a fish or a plant."_  
Zoro was panicking now that he had accidentally taken a look at the Vivre Card. It was almost gone, just a scrap left. Zoro was looking at it but a gust of wind blew it away from his hand and even though he chased it, it was useless. Zoro just watched his fastest way of getting to the blond fly away with the wind.  
"I don't have time. I just have to look for him."  
Zoro used his Observation Haki to even trace the smallest life signals. He ran around frantically just to get lost and encounter someone who he didn't have the time to fight.  
"Get out of my way, Momonga. I'm busy right now."  
"I can't believe you can't even walk a straight road, Roronoa Zoro."  
He laughed, but when he looked back Zoro had already gone.  
"How dare you ignore me?!"  
Momonga rushed behind him catching and intercepting his way.  
"Roronoa Zoro if you want to get to-"  
"Shut up! Get out of my way!"  
Zoro sent a slash flying his way send by the time Momonga blocked it Zoro was already on his way calling out to-  
"RORONOA ZORO!"  
"Tch. You're annoying."  
Zoro drew his sword.  
"Oni-giri."  
And finally his fight with Momonga was settled for good.  
"Welcome, Roronoa Zoro or should I say-"  
"Akainu. Where's the Cook?"  
"Oh? What's the hurry? Not like I am dripping magma on him until he dies or anything."  
He laughed.  
"I'm going to ask you only once more. Where is the Cook?"  
Zoro squinted his eyes further.  
"Even if I told you, would you be able to reach without getting lost?"  
He jested.  
Zoro was now on his way still looking for the blond, but now he knew a little more for sure because he could sense Sanji's diminishing life signals.  
 _"Shit."_  
Zoro knew he needed to rush. Sanji seemed to be barely remaining conscious.  
Zoro knew where Sanji was now and he wasn't going to stay here and waste time. He didn't have any time to waste. If something happened to Sanji, it would be Zoro's fault for not making it in time.  
"You think I will let you go so easily?!"  
Akainu was already melting into magma.  
"Great eruption."  
He sent a fist of magma fist Zoro's way. Zoro tried to cut it but his katana almost strayed bending, even through the Haki coat.  
"This is bad."  
Zoro continued moving forward through the barrage, not unhurt ofcourse, but he was okay with it. If it was for Sanji, he wouldn't even mind losing a limb or two.  
"You'd better stop now, Roronoa Zoro."  
Akainu sent a punch his way.  
"Shit! I won't make it!"  
"What do you think you're doing, Akainu?!"  
Luffy blocked the magma fist with his own fist protecting Zoro.  
"Luffy!"  
"Zoro, get Sanji. Quick."  
"On it."  
Zoro obliged, cut through Akainu and jumped behind him to get to Sanji's cage.  
"Stop right there! Rorono-"  
"Your opponent is here, Akainu!"  
Luffy punched him sending him flying across the factory as he tried to follow Zoro.  
Zoro focused all his attention on finding Sanji and he finally came to a dimly light cage. A light from the window above, hands cuffed to the side not allowing Sanji to fall completely down.  
"Cook!"  
Zoro called out. He drew his sword and tried to cut the cage but it was futile for the first few times.  
"Kairouseki! Dammit! After I've come this far!"  
"K-K... K... Key..."  
Sanji's already bruised and swollen face didn't help his communication one bit.  
"Don't talk, Cook!! I'll cut this down!"  
Zoro panicked as he saw Sanji like that. He hadn't ever seen Sanji like that. He looked defeated and looked like he has somehow stopped...trying and yet happy.  
"Z-Zo... Zoro... K-Keys..."  
"Cook! I told you! Don't talk! Just stay there!"  
Zoro frantically struck the bars of the cage with all his three swords and all his might.  
"Dammit! Kairouseki!"  
"Z-Zoro!!"  
Sanji managed with all his leftover strength.  
"K...Ke...Keys are h-he...re."  
He said but most of it came out as whispers and mumbles rather than comprehensible words.  
Zoro still continued his efforts and Sanji didn't have any strength left now. Sanji's head dropped, hands loosened and his legs couldn't support him as he lost consciousness. The key dropped out of his hand on to the floor, without making a sound. He had lost his last hope. The key had landed in the magma and melted. If only Zoro had listened to him and not asked him to shut up.  
"Thanks, Cook. Let's go home now."  
Zoro said he unlocked the Kairouseki handcuffs that had bound Sanji to this doom.  
Sanji dropped on Zoro's shoulders.  
"Damn. What have they done to you?!"  
Zoro bit his tongue looking at the condition Sanji was in. He was burnt and looked like he was flayed entirely. No matter where looked on his body, it was bleeding.  
Zoro picked him up carefully at his neck and knees making sure to not touch any of his burns or where the magma had stuck to his body.  
Zoro along with Luffy got back to the base thanks to Franky and Usopp and also managed to keep Akainu off their back.  
Sanji was immediately sent to Medical Department Head, Chopper who started his treatment.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Huh? Where... A-Akainu?"_  
Sanji opened his eyes to hear something already going on outside.  
"-are you going to repay for everything that you've done now? That Dumbass Shit Cook has a weakness, and it's not hidden. He wears his weakness like it's a crowned jewel or a scar on his body! Isn't it your duty-"  
 _"Z-Zoro?"_  
"-as a comrade to make up for his weakness? Or is it to aggravate it so-"  
 _"N-Nami-san?" Is she crying? What is going on?"_  
He tried to get up, but he felt a weight near his stomach. He spotted a Chopper who had slept off on him.  
"I'm sorry, Chopper. Seems like I caused you a lot of trouble."  
Sanji caressed his fur.  
"Nami, the cook will forgive you for this. He will forgive you no matter what, but that doesn't mean I will, because it doesn't change the fact that you undertook a mission which was obviously out of your caliber alone endangering not just yours, but even the lives of your subordinates without thinking, for your own greed."  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Zoro. I didn't want any of this to happen! It's just-"  
Nami sniffled tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"What you wanted and didn't want doesn't matter, Nami. What has happened, has happened and you are the cause-"  
"O-Oi Z-Zoro! You b-bastard! Making a lady cry! I w-won't forgive you."  
"Shut up, Stupid Spiral Eyebrows. You don't even-"  
"Z-Zoro!"  
"No, Eyebrows. I can't let this go. She can't just slide it under the rug this time whatever you say!"  
"N-Nami-san-"  
Sanji turned to look at her.  
"-I'm sorry, because I wasn't strong enough, you had to listen to all of that."  
"Sanji-kun! Please! Don't say that! I-It's nothing. How are you now?"  
"I'm better now."  
Sanji smiled at her weakly, however she only returned a face filled with worry and concern.  
"Nami-san, a b-beautiful face like y-yours mustn't be-"  
Sanji's words faltered as lost his balance. Zoro immediately supported him and helped him stand back up.  
"- mustn't be t-tainted with tears."  
He said as he rested his entire weight on Zoro.  
"Oi, Eyebrows, don't push yourself too much."  
"Shut up, Marimo. I know. You shouldn't say anything like that. You made the lady cry."  
"SANJI! WHY ARE YOU MOVING?! GET BACK INTO BED! I TAKE MY EYE OFF FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU'RE ALREADY MOVING ABOUT!"  
Chopper came out scolding him.  
"I'm sorry, Dr.Chopper. It seems like I caused you a lot of trouble."  
"I'll take care you again, if you pet me like that again."  
Chopper cheered.  
"You knew?"  
"I could feel it."  
He smiled.  
"Sah! Now get in bed! Zoro! Get him to bed."  
"Let's go, Eyebrows."  
Zoro moved.  
"No. I can go alone, Chopper."  
Sanji pushed himself back up from Zoro's body and stepped ahead as soon as he realized that he was leaning on Zoro.  
"Oi! Eyebrows! You're not in-"  
"Sanji!"  
Chopper immediately caught him as misstepped again.  
"Sanji! Don't do anything reckless!"  
Chopper fretted. Sanji leaned on Chopper as the doctor helped him get back onto his bed.  
"Now, sleep! Get your body back to normal!"  
"I'm fine, Chopper. Thanks."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
Chopper returned to his small form revealing a worried and hurt Zoro and Sanji eyes locked with his.  
Sanji knew Zoro was hurt by his words and him just pushing him away, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. What bothered him the most, was the fact that Zoro was right and what he did, had to be done. Sanji was confused he didn't know whether he was to choose his kindness or responsibility over one another. Zoro was strong enough to choose responsibility. His responsibility as a superior to guide his subordinates, to appreciate them when they do something correctly and to strictly hold them responsible when they do something wrong. Sanji knew it, but Nami was a woman, and he couldn't betray the honour of manhood even though it went against something he stood for.  
Zoro didn't understand what he had done wrong. All he had done was hold Nami responsible for her action. He had done nothing that he would regret and he didn't want to think about it too much, but Sanji being so distant with him, pushing him away and not letting Zoro support him shouldn't have mattered. Zoro had done what needed to be done. If he is seen as someone cruel and inhuman or even a demon, then so be it. He knew that, Zoro understood it perfectly and yet... Sanji being offended at that made him feel like he had done something wrong. He started questioning his own decision.  
"Chopper, can you close the door? It's a little too bright outside."  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I didn't notice before."  
Chopper closed the door and Zoro went back home.  
"Chopper, can you contact Zoro on the *den den mushi*?"  
"Hmm. Here."  
Chopper dialed the number for him and placed it near the table by the side. Sanji prepared in his mind what he needed to talk about. He wasn't ready yet but Zoro picked up the phone, but even before Sanji could open his mouth, he was gone... Zoro had cut the call.  
"Should I call again, is it important?"  
"N-No. It's fine, Chopper. It's okay."  
"Here's the medicine. Take them and go to bed."  
Sanji swallowed the pills with some water, thanked Chopper and lied down in his bed.  
"Sanji... I have something important to tell you."  
"What's the matter, Chopper?"  
"I am continuously placing wet bandages on your burns for another reason."  
"Okay. What is it?"  
"I am going to have to scrape off the lava that has solidified on you skin. It will hurt a lot."  
Chopper's eyes were already tearing up.  
"B-But... It's important to do, otherwise, you won't be able to get rid of those things off of your chest and legs."  
"It's necessary, isn't it?"  
"I'm sorry, Sanji. I don't want to give you an anaesthetic because your body will have too many drugs inside it for different purposes, so it might mess up your kidneys."  
"It's okay, Chopper. Isn't it something-"  
"I'm sorry, Sanji. It will hurt a lot. It will be very painful for you. Being your doctor, I am putting you in a much more painful position that your enemy. I'm sorry, Sanji. If you could then please forg-"  
"Chopper, come here."  
Chopper climbed up and sat beside Sanji.  
"Chopper, sometimes there are things that we don't want to do, but we have to. There's no way around it."  
"Hmm."  
Chopper listened to him intently paying all his attention to Sanji who continued to caress and pet him while intermittently wiping away his tears. Chopper clenched his teeth and tried his best not to cry, but wasn't of any use.  
"Don't think too much about it, Chopper, okay?"  
Sanji gave him a warm smile. Chopper snuggled in a little further into Sanji.  
"I'm so glad you're back! I was really scared without you!"  
Chopper looked up at him smiling.  
"I'm glad to be back."  
"Anyways, you sleep now. Good night. I'll check up on you in the morning. Okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks Chopper."  
Chopper with his little feet stepped out and closed the door behind him and Sanji lay there awake and...alone.  
 _"Zoro. You were right. I shouldn't have been mad at you, but I can't betray the honour of manhood, but I don't know if what you were doing was betraying the honour or not. You were just holding Nami-san responsible, but you should've done that in a more calm way. There wasn't any need to yell, was there?"_  
Sanji thought, but slowly the medication had already started taking its effect and Sanji soon dropped into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

_"What were you mad at, huh, Curly Eyebrows? Since when did women become more important to you than people's lives! I know you are a pervert, but this is going too far! Who am I kidding?! I know it wasn't because of this! Then what's your problem you Jackass Eyebrows?!"_  
Zoro ruffled his hair out of frustration due to constantly thinking about what Sanji had said and done.  
 _"Do I even need to think about it so much?! He's Eyebrows! He's stupid! He does stupid stuff! Who cares?! Why am I so bothered?! It's not like I did anything wrong."_  
Zoro lay down on his bed looking at the ceiling.  
 _"You weren't mad at me because of what I said to Nami, were you Shit Cook? Were you mad because you probably heard the conversation halfway?"_  
Zoro's thoughts just wouldn't leave him alone. He tossed and turned around in his bed.  
 _"Dammit Eyebrows! I'm gonna get back at you for this! What the hell is your problem?! Why do I care so much?! I don't. I don't care. If you want to be mad, you can be all the mad you want to be. Jackass Eyebrows."_  
Zoro pulled his blanket over his face and forcefully shut his eyes.  
 _"Damn you! Eyebrows! I'm going to cut you! What is wrong with me?! It's not like it's the first time he's disagreed with me?! Why am I feeling so guilty?"_  
Zoro's heart kept going to that very moment when Sanji pushed him off.  
 _"Why would do that eyebrows? What were you thinking?"_  
Zoro's thoughts finally settled and he thought he could get some sleep, but the blaring alarm clock, rising brightness outside and his hunger all with full force let him know that this was his morning and his day was going to be tough.

Zoro arrived at the hospital and he stood near the operation theater where he could hear Sanji screaming and crying.  
"O-Oi! What's going on?!"  
"Sanji's in surgery."  
"I can see that, but why is he sounding like-"  
"He's in Chopper's hands. Must've been necessary."  
 _"He has never been like this. I've never heard him scream. Even when he almost broke his leg during the training session with the Pacifista's. What exactly is Chopper doing?!"_  
Zoro could see how worried Luffy was.  
"Well, if he's in Chopper's hands, he's going to be okay."  
Zoro heaved as he sat outside the operation theatre.  
"Right? Right? I thought so!"  
Luffy relaxed a little hearing those words from Zoro.  
Zoro on the other hand showed a brave face with a carefree smirk hiding the stampede inside himself. He clutched his hands together. He couldn't bear to hear Sanji scream and cry like that. Zoro felt the rush of energy as his breathing quickened and he twitched a bit. The sweat didn't leave him alone and nor did the legs that he constantly tapped on the floor.  
"Zoro, I'll get something for Sanji and you to eat."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Thanks."  
Zoro looked at him as Luffy rushed. He probably was hungry himself, but didn't want to leave Sanji alone, that's why he had waited until Zoro arrived and then rushed off.  
Zoro covered his ears as he sat down. He just wanted to barge in and stop them from doing whatever they were doing.  
The screams and cries stopped and Zoro immediately shot up from his place.  
Chopper finally showed up from inside the room and saw Zoro there.  
"Is it over?"  
"His chest, legs and sensitive areas are over. It's his back that remains. I'll get to that in a while. He needs to relax."  
Chopper said. He dropped down on the floor crying.  
"Zoro! I don't want to do this! I want to make Sanji feel better not worse!"  
"You have no choice, Chopper. This is for him, right? It's better in the long run, right?"  
"Hmm."  
Even though Chopper agreed with him completely with his mind, brain and heart, it still didn't take away the feeling of how he was inflicting pain on a loved one.  
"I'll finish the back now."  
Chopper said as he put his mask back on.  
Zoro gave him a nod and a smile which helped Chopper get back on his feet a little. He went inside the room and started.  
This time it was a lot quieter, a little too quiet. There was no other sounds. The clock ticked, the pages of the magazines and newspapers fluttered and the sound of Zoro's own breaths.  
It was so quiet that the sleepy and troubled Zoro didn't even realize when he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baka Marimo = Stupid Marimo or Stupid Mosshead
> 
> Aho Mayuge = Idiotic Eyebrows

"It's done, Sanji."  
Chopper said happily.  
"Thank you, Chopper. I will be better now because of you!"  
"I'm sorry, Sanji. I'm sorry, but now you'll get all better."  
Chopper cried.  
"Take him to the shower."  
Chopper instructed his subordinates and they supported Sanji and helped him get off and led him to the bathroom.  
Sanji was delighted to see Zoro over there. He stopped in his way and Chopper who was running outside bumped into him.  
"What's the matter, Sanji?"  
"Huh? Uh... Nothing. Just, him."  
"Oh yeah. Zoro had been here since I started with you."  
Chopper also smiled at the Zoro dozed off like a sleeping beauty.  
"Chopper, can you hold me, please?"  
"Yeah. Sure."  
Sanji put all his weight back on Chopper and landed a strong kick on Zoro's head.  
"Wake up, Marimo-head."  
Sanji smiled at him. Zoro tried to return the smile but he couldn't. He just looked up and Sanji who was looking at him happily. This just confused Zoro even more than he already was.  
"S-Seems like you're doing good."  
"I am. Thanks to a certain shithead who apparently has been waiting here long enough to fall asleep, and the wonderful Dr.Chopper and his team."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"Cool. I'll get Luffy to see you then. He's having breakfast."  
Zoro moved on quickly and the smile on Sanji's face faded.  
 _"What are you thinking, idiot eyebrows?! Just yesterday, you mad at me enough to push me away physically which you've never done EVER even if you were mad at me before, and now suddenly, you are all rainbows and flowers today?! What's with you, Shit Cook?"_  
Zoro lost in thoughts tried to look for Luffy but couldn't find him or his own way back to where he came from.  
"Hey, which is the way to the cafeteria?"  
"The cafeteria is on the lower floor, the third right from the OPD section."  
She said and Zoro rushed in that direction, but he arrived at a place that didn't look like the cafeteria. He pushed one of the doors and he saw Sanji writing down a recipe in his notebook, leaning back on his bed.  
 _"Shit."_  
He tried to hide before Sanji noticed hi-  
"Are you avoiding me, Marimo?"  
Sanji looked at him.  
"N-No. Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
"Zoro. Could you atleast tell me what's bothering you?"  
Sanji took of his glasses and closed his notebook turning all of his attention towards Zoro who still stood in the door.  
"Could you come inside? It's a little painful for my eyes."  
"Oh. Um... Yeah."  
Zoro entered closing the door behind him softly. He sat on the nearby stood in the corner of the room trying to avoid Sanji at all cost.  
"Oi, I know you're not the type to hold grudges. Come here."  
Sanji called him.  
Zoro quietly obliged but didn't say anything nor looked at him.  
"Oi, Marimo-head!"  
Even that didn't earn a response.  
"Zoro, well, if you're not going to talk to me then atleast listen to what I have to say. Can you do that?"  
"I'm listening. Go ahead."  
He said still looking away from him.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Zoro."  
"Sorry, about what?"  
"About the whole Nami-san thing."  
"What about it? Why are you apologizing? Didn't you do what you felt was right?"  
"N-No. I didn't know what I felt. I mean, I knew you were right and I also understood that it needed to be done."  
Zoro's ears instantly tweaked up when he heard those words and he slowly turned towards Sanji.  
"So, let me get this straight, you knew I was right?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"And you understood why I did it?"  
"Yeah."  
Sanji averted his gaze.  
"And you still chose to push my away when you needed me?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I didn't know which one should've been given priority! Should I have chosen to go with my duty of holding a subordinate responsible for their mistakes, or should I have kept the honour of manhood by forgiving Nami-san. You choosing one side made it easier for me. I knew you were doing the right thing, which took care of one side of the confusion for me, so I was free to choose the other one."  
Sanji explained as he clutched his forehead.  
"So, you knew, understood and agreed with the fact that I was right?"  
"Yes."  
"So, you're accepting that you were wrong?"  
"Yes. I was... yeah."  
"So, how are you going to make up for it?"  
"I don't know."  
Sanji looked at Zoro, who was awaiting his answer.  
"What exactly are you going to-"  
Zoro's eyes widened and he was quite tongue-tied at the sudden onslaught from the blond. Sanji's thin and dry lips placed on Zoro's. Zoro froze. He didn't move, he couldn't process any of this at the rate that it was going. This rollercoaster was too fast for Zoro to ride.  
Sanji had pulled Zoro into a kiss, which he thought was just for his redemption but what he didn't know was that they could now never just go back to being best friends. He had taken an irretractable step.  
He let go off of Zoro's shirt and separated himself from him. He spotted Zoro his eyes still wide open and his face still not caught up with the moment.  
"Zoro?"  
Sanji recieved no reply from Zoro who was still dumbfounded. His expression hadn't changed even a bit, eyes still wide and face still shocked.  
"Z-Zoro? Oi, Zoro."  
Sanji tapped him on the shoulder a little.  
"Huh? Huh... Uh... Did you-?Um... Just... Nope. Nothing. Nevermind."  
"What's the matter, Zoro?"  
"Nothing. So, what are you going to do as payback?"  
"I'll cook you free dinner."  
Sanji said after a sigh.  
"For how long?"  
"How long do you want me to?"  
"A month? A year? Eternity?"  
"I'll settle for a week. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"But why did you... Umm... You know... Do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Oh. That. I-It felt like the right thing to do after I had... Did you not like it?"  
"N-No. It's not like that it was just so... Sudden."  
Zoro flustered  
"Yeah. It was sudden."  
"Yeah. Sudden."  
They shared an uneasy and uncomfortable moment of silence. Something like this hadn't happened before. They were always comfortable even while doing the weirdest shit together.  
"So, you sorted it out with Nami-san?"  
"I... Didn't. I don't think there's any need to solve anything. I basically told her that she needs to be more responsible and stuff."  
"She was still crying."  
"She was crying because you were like that, not because I was yelling at her."  
"Nami-san was so concerned about me!"  
Sanji's eyes were hearts and he was drooling the next moment Zoro looked at him.  
"Shut it, Ero-cook. That's not the main problem."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"If the main problem had been her overestimating her calibre, I wouldn't have minded as much. That would be because she didn't know, but it wasn't the case this time."  
Zoro sighed.  
"What do you mean? Her ship got attacked?"  
"No. She went into the trap on purpose even though she knew she wouldn't make it out."  
"They lured her? Is that why she risked the crew?"  
"They had sign on their ship that said the ship had lots of treasure, which was obviously fake and she knew it."  
"She knew it?'  
"She told me it was fake, and that she knew it from the beginning before I got angry at her."  
"She still chose to attack the ship?"  
"And got herself captured trying to use her "body" against Akainu."  
Zoro rolled his eyes at the foolishness of the idea.  
"So, she thought she could get out but she couldn't?"  
"No. She knew it wasn't of any use, and still instead of running away, that idiot got herself taken hostage."  
"Nami-san..."  
"You can't act like this all the time, Eyebrows."  
"Yeah. Isn't that why you exist?"  
"Huh?"  
" 'I'll do what I can until I die and then turn to you and say 'I did what I could. Now it's your turn. I'll kill you if you don't finish it.' right?"  
Sanji imitated Zoro while quoting his words.  
"I'll cut you, Jackass Eyebrows."  
"You're asking to be filleted, Dumbass Marimo!"  
"Try it, Curly-cook!"  
"Don't push your luck, Marimo-head."  
"Hmph! We'll see who's pushing their luck Ero-cook!"  
"Do you even have the eyes to see, Moss-for-brains?!"  
"Do you even have the guts to fight, Swirly Swirl?!"  
They were already at each others necks ready to kill each other that very second.  
There was something very familiar and comfortable about butting your heads against each other and having this burning desire to tear the other person apart. Something about this childish name-calling game bought both of them immense solace, a sort of homely feeling like being tucked into bed at night by a loved one, feeling of laughing until your stomach hurts and then laughing some more, like being falling back on to your bed after a hard day of work to get your well deserved rest.  
It was something that brought them close where they would otherwise never get. Their foreheads touched each other, their mouths were inches away and their breaths already mingled together. Desire already burnt within both of them like wild fire spreading to each and every corner of their bodies burning it up. All that separated them was the ignorance for those feelings.  
Zoro grabbed the blond's neck and pulled his face himself and landed a strong, possessive and an unrelenting harsh kiss on him. Sanji pulled him further into his dry narcotic and ravenous effort to not lose to the swordsman. He wanted to continue but his efforts to make it flamboyant and energetic were futile. Sanji was out of breath and had to break from heaven just within a few minutes.  
"Oi, are you okay, Eyebrows? You don't have to-"  
"Just let me get better, I'll show you how good I am at this."  
"Oh? Really? I don't think a lot is going to change even if you get completely healed."  
Zoro chuckled.  
"I can't lose in romance! That too, to you, Shitty Marimo who doesn't even know the 'R' of romance!"  
"I don't even have to be interested to beat you. Your lame approach is never gonna get anyone! Demonic Love-love Machine!"  
"Your diabolical and dreadful approach is only going to scare everyone away! Monster Marimo!"  
"Oh? Try it if you can! You think you can beat a monster?"  
"You say that because you haven't seen my demonic powers yet."  
"S-Seems like you're doing well, Sanji-kun. May I come in?"  
"Nami-san! Ofcourse! Please! You came to visit me!"  
"I'll see you later, Eyebrows, and I am going to win."  
Zoro smirked at him, landed a quick fluttering peck on his lips and casually started walking out.  
"You won't ever win against me, Baka Marimo!"  
"We'll see about that, Aho Mayuge!"  
Zoro retorted even from outside the door.  
"This is for you, Sanji-kun."  
Nami handed him a bouquet of sunflowers.  
"Oh, thank you so much for these wonderful flowers, Nami-san!"  
Sanji's nose was already bleeding.  
"Robin told me they mean health and cheerfulness in the language of flowers."  
"Thank you so much for giving it that much thought, Nami-san!"  
Sanji smiled with his eyes perfectly heart now.  
"Get well soon, Sanji-kun."  
She looked at him nervously.  
"Nami-san, are you sad about Zoro saying all that-"  
"N-No, Sanji-kun. What Zoro said did hurt my feelings but my subordinates' lives were at stake. I get it. He had the right to be as angry as he was."  
"Mmhmm."  
"But I would've appreciated if he said so taking into consideration a little more of me being cute and sexy."  
Nami complained.  
"I'll make sure to make him understand that well."  
Sanji smiled at her.  
"Thank you, Sanji-kun. Get well soon, after all I have to make you work like a horse."  
She winked at him while leaving.  
"Yes! Nami-san!"  
Sanji swirled out of habit and let out a small wince due to the wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo, Eyebrows."  
"Marimo."  
Sanji gave him an acknowledging nod as Zoro entered his room.  
"Sound better than yesterday, Stupid Eyebrows."  
"Thanks to all the drugs Chopper has been pumping into my body to replace all the blood that he's taken out of body. I'm basically full of syringe needle sized holes now."  
Sanji smiled at him sarcastically earning a well-deserved chuckle for the piece of comedy that he had performed fueled by pure annoyance of being poked into, from time to time.  
"Nami-san gave me sunflowers yesterday."  
Sanji sighed looking down at his hands.  
"So? Did you nosebleed yourself to death?"  
"Shut up, Stupid Marimo. She really seems hurt by what you said to her."  
"That's great. She won't do it again."  
"You said too much, Marimo."  
Sanji looked up at him. Zoro could tell Sanji didn't take kindly to his behaviour, even when he knew that Zoro was correct.  
"You're too easy, Eyebrows."  
Zoro chuckled.  
Sanji knew exactly what he was referring to.  
"She's never going learn! Either you stop covering up for her goof-ups and start being more strict with her yourself, or you let other people do it and explain to her why they are right."  
"She might be a subordinate, but she's a woman."  
Sanji whined stressing on the woman part.  
"She might be a woman, but she's a subordinate."  
Zoro looked at him seriously.  
"You think you sound very smart just repeating the things I said, Stupid Marimo?"  
"Why wouldn't I sound smart when I am smart, Stupid Eyebrows?"  
"Shut up, Marimo-head."  
Sanji smirked a little. This is what had given him the life to go on in the hell that he had just seen. Zoro's banter and will forced him to not give up no matter what, because if he didn't, he would've become laughing stock for the swordsman. They were each other's support system, in all the ways that they weren't.  
Sanji put his legs to the side of the bed as he tried to get up, but his neck was met by Zoro's Katana that could even cut steel and eyes by Zoro's impenetrable gaze.   
"Oi, Eyebrows, I'll cut you if you move."  
Zoro's brusque, surly and forbidding voice only had two effects on people which either led them to be very scared or very aroused.  
Sanji was somehow in the second category, but he knew he couldn't show that. You show Zoro one weakness and you're finished.   
"Lie down now."  
Zoro continued.  
"Or what?"  
"Or I know how to make you."  
Zoro pushed his sword forward.  
"Now, Eyebrows, be good and sleep."  
Zoro breathed in his his sword still at Sanji's throat, his eyes still not giving him away and his aura unrelenting.  
"Sorry, Marimo-kun, even if I am injured, I'm enough for you."  
Sanji smirked as he didn't budge even a single bit from his position. Zoro was left with no choice. He graciously resheathed his swords and looked back at a Sanji smirking at him.  
"Now, Marimo, be good and move aside."  
Sanji pushed him to the side as he got off his bed.  
"You think you sound very smart just repeating the things I said, Stupid Eyebrows?"  
"Why wouldn't I sound smart when I am smart, Stupid Marimo?"  
They both smirked at each other knowingly.  
Sanji got off but as soon as he put his weight on his legs, they gave way and he landed straight into a careful yet affectionate hold. He was tight enough, just to make Sanji feel perfectly safe and secure but dexterous enough to not aggravate his injuries.  
Sanji was abashed by his own actions. He had been acting all tough and strong in front of Zoro up till now just for him to be helped by— like a damsel in distress— this opportunistic man who would never EVER let this slide by him. He had just gotten himself a lifetime supply of Zoro's taunts and jokes about how fragile and delicate Sanji was.  
His eyes shut, face flushed with a true vermilion so bright, almost showing itself off on Sanji's even paler than usual skin. He looked up at Zoro awaiting the insults and jokes that were coming his way, but instead his eyes saw a picture, completely different.  
Zoro looked at his blond, worried. He didn't want to disparage the chef's efforts, not did he intend to make light of his resolve and will. He was just concerned. He didn't want to see Sanji in a pain. This thought gave him a wonderful idea.  
"O-Oi! Marimo! What are you doing?!"  
Sanji stopped Zoro's swords that had now run parallel to the skin on his legs, flaying him. Zoro instantly started bleeding as Sanji looked at him, mortified.  
"I can't see you suffering like this, Cook. It's almost as if you look...bad."  
Zoro looked at him.  
"I'll get better soon! I'm just tired! Why are you cutting yourself like that?!"  
Sanji just looked at the blood collect and slowly flow down his leg.  
"I can't make you better immediately, Cook. So..."  
Zoro looked at him.  
"You're...serious."  
Sanji sighed as he figured it out. This was Zoro's way of comforting him. Zoro couldn't take away the suffering that Sanji had been inflicted upon which is why he chose to share the pain by inflicting the same damage upon himself.  
Sanji couldn't decide what he should do or feel. Should he be happy, that he had someone who's willing to go this far for him? Should he be guilty, responsible for Zoro to hurt himself like that? Should he be scared, that if Zoro did this everytime he got hurt, who knows what could happen to Zoro?  
"Z-Zoro."  
Sanji held his hand tighter stopping his sword as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"O-Oi! Eyebrows! D-Don't... do that."  
Sanji just looked at Zoro's confused expression. A guy who doesn't even know the 'R' of romance; a warrior only born for the battlefield; a monster who crushes enemies without mercy... How could he?

Sanji grabbed the verdant's collar and pulled him in to a long thorough and shamelessly passionate kiss.  
Sanji's thoughts stopped, his heart seemed to have stopped but his tears just didn't seem to agree. They kept dripping one, after another, after another, after another.  
Zoro returned the kiss with equal vigor, his hands woven carefully in Sanji's soft hair. Sanji had caught him off guard and now was commanding all his senses. Zoro's eyes closed only to feel him, his ears only heard the soft groans that came from his counterpart, his skin only felt Sanji's weak and dry yet unmistakably affectionate lips and the cool of his tears, his nose was caught by Sanji's cologne and his mouth? Zoro's mouth was busy being high on the taste of this drugged heaven that was Sanji's mouth.  
They slowly parted, lingering on the feeling of having their lips on each other.  
"Sanji..."  
Zoro heaved as he caressed Sanji's face while looking at him.  
"Don't say things like that, Stupid Marimo. It can be really misleading."  
Sanji whisked his tears away and Zoro helped him sit up on his bed again.  
"W-Why?... Why would you...?"  
"I didn't bring you any sunflowers."  
Zoro shrugged.  
"I'd rather see you nosebleed."  
Zoro smiled as he caught the tear with his finger and flicked it away.  
Sanji finally let out a soft chuckle that put Zoro at ease.  
"Now don't move, Stupid Eyebrows!"  
"I seem to have different plans."  
Sanji laughed and Zoro sighed.  
"I'm not gonna help you again, Eyebrows!"  
"Who needs your help, Stupid Marimo?!"  
"Hein?! You just were crying right now! Pathetic!"  
"Your moss-for-brains was causing the allergies!"  
"What did you say, fancy eyebrow boy?"  
"What you heard, you shitty Moss-head!"  
They had their heads butted and they growled at each other, angry and annoyed with the names that they had just been called, but ofcourse, happy as well.  
"Mattaka! Can't you cut Sanji-kun some slack? Atleast when he's this injured?"  
"Robin-chwaan!"  
Sanji tried to swirl but his burnt legs giving him a throbbing pain.  
"Are you okay, Sanji-kun?"  
"Yes! I'm perfectly alright!"  
"Are you an idiot?"  
"Huh? What was that, you bastard?"  
"I forgot."  
"Say that again and you'll regret it, Stupid Marimo!"  
"Hein?! What can you do with that injured body of yours, princess?"  
"P-PRINCESS?! I'LL FILLET YOU, YOU MARIMO-HEADED DRAGON BASTARD!"  
"Shh! This is a hospital Sanji-kun!"  
"Uh... Hmm. Sorry, Robin-chan."  
"How are you feeling now?"  
"You came all the way to ask me about my health! Thank you so much, Robin-chan! You're so kind!"  
To which Robin just smiled warmly at him.  
"I'm better than yesterday, Robin-chan. Thank you for asking."  
"What does Chopper say?"  
"Chopper said that this IDIOT Eyebrows shouldn't be moving around and just quietly sleeping in the bed, but the Princess just wouldn't listen to doctor's orders."  
"Robin-chan, actually what Chopper said was that Moss-heads without brains are only going to worsen my injuries and affect my healing. So, they should just keep their stupid and lameass mouth shut."  
"Chopper actually said that if he talks too much it will be bad for his health."  
"Chopper actually said that it would be bad for my health to just take insults from a musclehead Marimo."  
"Seems like you two will never change."  
She chuckled as they continued arguing and quietly left the room.  
"R-Robin-chan! Wait!"  
Sanji tried but she had already left by then. Sanji drooped like a flower without water and Zoro looked at him.

"It's a surprise though, the two things that you want are uninjured."  
Zoro sat down by his side.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your hands."  
"That's true."  
Sanji looked at his hands and then looked at Zoro, giving him a mighty last smirk.  
"It's really difficult to stay here knowing that my hands are fine."  
He laughed looking at them.  
"Stay where you are, Cook. Don't even think of doing anything Stupid, Aho Mayuge."  
"Don't want to be told that by you, Baka Marimo."  
Sanji closed his eyes and put his hands to Zoro's face tracing every sharp feature on his face. Sanji's face showed a calming smile as he opened his eyes.  
"I'm glad I can touch everything and feel everything perfectly."  
Sanji looked at him and Zoro smiled back. Zoro leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
Just then Sanji's clock blared up into a melodic interruption to their moment.  
"It's time."  
Sanji sighed.  
"Yeah. I'll do it."  
"Wh-what? Why are you going to-"  
"I told you Chopper's busy."  
"N-No! You don't need to. I'll...um...be fine on my own."  
"Shut up, Cook. Let's go."  
"B-But I don't want you to."  
"Listen, you shit cook, I promised Chopper that he could leave you to me and take care of Nami's crew. So, you'd better oblige or I'll have to force you to."  
Zoro threatened him grabbing his collar. Sanji couldn't respond to that, not because he was scared but because in his mind, he had already realized that Zoro was anyway determined to do what he wanted. Zoro was surely going to get into the same procedure as Chopper had explained to him in detail.  
Sanji fell silent and looked away from Zoro covering his face that now flushed.  
"Now, Eyebrows. Get off. We're going to the bath."  
Zoro ordered him unaware of what his voice did to Sanji every time he spoke.  
Sanji obliged and stepped down.  
"Don't push yourself, Eyebrows."  
Zoro whispered softly.  
"Z-ZORO! Wait! This-"  
Zoro wasn't listening to anything Sanji said. He put his hands at his neck and knees and gently scooped the blond up in his arms.  
Sanji had no other choice. He held on to Zoro's shoulder as he was taken to the bath.  
Zoro put him down near the tub and shivers went up Sanji's spine as soon as he touched the merciless icy cold water. Chopper had had everything prepared before hand. A cloth, a big bowl for the bandages, a soft towel, new medicine, cotton and bandages.  
Zoro took off his yukata, his swords and his shoes. He got into the water and went up to Sanji who sat on the edge of the tub.  
Zoro moved his hand over Sanji's chest, looking for one of the ends of the long bandage that was wrapped around him.  
 _"It is because of the cold. Because of the cold. Because of the cold. Because of the cold."_  
Sanji kept repeating to himself as every time Zoro's hand brushed across his chest, it sent another shiver up his spine.  
"Found it."  
Zoro smirked and slowly started taking off the bandage.  
"Eaah! No!"  
Sanji pushed him away and Zoro fell back straight into the frigid pool.  
"What are you doing, Shit Cook?!"  
Zoro came out yelling. It wasn't new for him. He usually did swim in water cold enough to freeze most humans.  
"I-I-I'll do it myself."  
Sanji held on to the bandage.  
"Fine. Do it yourself."  
Zoro stood there, his hands folded and face annoyed.  
"Don't look at me!"  
"Hein?! What's with that now? Why do I have to take orders from you?"  
Zoro's patience with the blond's tantrums was long over, but he was not about to take orders from someone with curled eyebrows who got himself kidnapped despite being an Admiral.  
Zoro stepped towards him.  
"Shit Cook, Chopper has taken so much effort to get all of that trash off you. Don't insult his efforts."  
These words instantly hit Sanji to the core. He remembered how sad Chopper was that he had to do that.  
His face changed.  
"O-Okay."  
Sanji said and handed Zoro the end of the bandage. Zoro removed the entire thing and Cotton and everything off his chest and legs, and put it in the big bowl at the side.  
"Are you ready?"  
Zoro looked at him and Sanji just nodded. Zoro gave him a proud smirk.  
Zoro took the cloth, put a block of ice inside it and dipped it in the cold water.  
Sanji took a deep breath in and Zoro softly dabbed the freezing cloth over his wounds. Sanji clutched his teeth together, his fist clenched and toes curled and eyes closed tighter.  
"Cook, should I-"  
"N-No. Continue."  
Sanji spoke. Zoro continued.  
Sanji's hands went to Zoro's shoulder who knelt down to reach his chest. Sanji's grip tightened every time Zoro dabbed but instantly loosened as well.  
"Okay, Cook. Now, I need you to come inside."  
Zoro offered his support and Sanji took into. He held on to Zoro's forearm as Zoro supported him. He stepped into the cold-water.  
"I'm here with you, Cook."  
Zoro pulled him closer making sure not to strain him in any way. Zoro held him close to himself.  
"Ready?"  
Sanji nodded and looked at Zoro. Both of them held on to each others elbows and took a dip in the cruelly freezing water.  
They tittered looking at each other as they stood back up, coming out of the water, standing tall on their feet.  
"Ready?"  
And they took another quick dip yet again-  
"Once more."  
-and again-   
"Last one."  
-and they took the final dip. Sanji's body couldn't handle any more. He was incredibly tired just from this.  
"I'm pathetic."  
He huffed.  
"I know. Let's get you dry now."  
Zoro led him carefully, chuckling a little, to the edge where Sanji sat down breathing heavily. Zoro softly patted his body dry while telling him how he had become thin and laughing that he could accidentally break him like a matchstick.  
Sanji tried but all he could manage was a soft weak smile.  
Zoro put the towel on his head and rubbed him drying Sanji's hair. Sanji looked at him and held his wrist.  
"What?"  
Zoro asked sitting in front of him.  
"Nothing."  
Sanji said, took Zoro's hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on his hands. Zoro's tan skin didn't do much to hide his dark and vibrant flush on his cheeks.  
"Thanks, Moss-head."  
Sanji placed his head on Zoro's shoulder.  
"Seems like you have learnt some gratefulness, Curly-brow."  
Zoro continued drying his hair.  
"I always knew gratitude. You just didn't do anything for me to be grateful for."  
Sanji chuckled lowly.  
"So, you're okay with me finding out that your eyebrows are asymmetrical?"  
"It's not like you hide your mossy head."  
Sanji chuckled and he daintily caressed the swordsman's skin and closed in. He kissed Zoro softly and Zoro returned with a certain wistfulness. Zoro caressed Sanji's neck. Sanji dived in deep forgetting about the state of his body, while Zoro payed very careful attention not to do anything to further hurt him.  
Zoro lied down as he was burdened by Sanji leaning further into him. They stayed there, their world's colliding against each other with every encounter that they had with each other. The rivalry strengthened revealing a completely new kind of competition to them.  
Sanji kissed him furiously struggling with the buckle of Zoro's belt. He was able to get it off and moved Zoro's trousers and boxers out of the way.  
Sanji dipped his hand in the cold water and curled his fingers around Zoro.  
Zoro knew that the chill that had just run over his entire body and the heartfelt moan that had just given out his ecstasy, weren't because of the cold, but the blond's fault.  
Sanji gently bit his ear and licked his neck, only further intensified Zoro's erection.  
Sanji slowly moved to and fro, on the thick, tall and proud Zoro. Sanji stopped before Zoro finished and bent low to reach him. He took the entire length in giving Zoro shivers all over his body. This made Sanji smile as he continued moving towards an exquisite and delicious goal of giving Zoro as much excitement as he could.  
Sanji's head bobbed giving his partner a trip to paradise and Zoro held onto Sanji's hair slowly tugging it, not due to pleasure, but out of necessity of not being able to handle that elation.  
Zoro finished in a flurry as he saw Sanji's face. Sanji grabbed the cloth and cleaned his face while Zoro couldn't even dare to look at him.  
"Quite the finish. Seems like you enjoyed Moss-head bastard."  
Sanji bit his lips.  
"You're only getting away with this because you're that injured."  
Zoro said as look at his cleaned Sanji's face.  
"Nice excuse."  
"Excuse?"  
"If you could do better, then you would've done it now."  
"Fine. I'll show you, Stupid Eyebrows, just how much better I can do it for you. Better be prepared now... Eyebrows."  
Zoro gave him a demonic smirk. He filled his mouth with a small piece of ice and cupped his mouth against Sanji's length.  
Zoro slowly started moving and Sanji started a battle with Zoro and himself, to show the least possible pleasure on his face. Sanji was a miserable failure at this— the invigorating coolness of the piece of ice against the warmth of Zoro's mouth, Sanji was having a golden time and his face stuck to his veracious nature and his voice out in masculine, loud and thankful moans.  
He finished quickly and easily, on Zoro's face.  
Zoro put a shirt over him after he had put Sanji's new bandages on him. Sanji had his face still puffed but he was too tired to even move now. He wore the shirt as Zoro helped him and changed his pants with his help.  
"Get up, Cook."  
Sanji stood up, but instantly say back down.  
"Can't."  
He panted.  
"Taaka, Eyebrows."  
Zoro helped him stand up only to realize that Sanji had already slept.  
Zoro was glad that Sanji wasn't awake to see how content he was taking care of the blond. He carefully picked up Sanji and carried him back to his hospital bed. Zoro put him down, slid his blanket over him and turned around to leave. A pull stopped him.  
"Hmm?"  
Sanji hadn't let go off his hand.  
"Oi, let go."  
Zoro whispered as if Sanji was really paying attention. He tried to get out of the hold but Sanji had just the same will as Zoro did.  
Zoro smiled as he took the stool and sat there, near Sanji caressing his face


	9. Chapter 9

"You'd better not- Oh, Chopper."  
Zoro sheathed his sword again as he spotted the reindeer walked in.  
"Was he okay, today?"  
"Yeah. I did everything you asked. He also seemed to eat well unlike what you said yesterday though."  
"Really? That's great! It's a sign that he's getting better!"  
Chopper exclaimed.  
"Zoro, can you do this from now on?"  
"Why?"  
"He seems to be reacting better to you. There's always a psychological aspect involved in a person's healing. He might get better sooner if you take care of him."  
"Can't you do that?"  
"Unless, I can somehow become you, no. I can't. Obviously. He's reacting to you. Everything else is the same."  
"Taaka. Fine. I'll take care of this dumbass Eyebrows."  
"Who are you calling dumbass, huh Marimo monster?"  
Sanji mumbled in his sleep and Chopper chuckled.  
Sanji held onto Zoro's hand tightly as he slept. Chopper left them together happily that the blond was now going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is just a small conclusion for this work. The story continues in the next work.  
> 😁


End file.
